Flashes
by Absurd Insanity
Summary: Happily ever after is the most pathetic end to any life. That's what she told him. But she'd pay anything to have it.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashes**

The howling winds, the thundering rain, the giant waves- all did it's best to scare.

In the spacious nursery, she sat writing a letter to her husband. He was away-on duty- again. It was difficult for both to be apart so for so long so frequently, but it had to be done. Voldemort's forces are advancing and they must be stopped at all cost.

Her little one stirred from his slumber. She put down her quill and rushed to his side. He had only been born a year and his mother cared for him as much as circumstances would allow. She was working, too. She cannot always be with him.

She stroked his soft cheeks, adjusted his blanket, and tried to flatten his messy hair. She looked at him so tenderly, so lovingly- as only a mother could to her child. She picked him up and held him so close to her that she was afraid he might be suffocated. All pretense of finishing her letter forgotten, she rocked him back and forth. When he opened his little green eyes that were just like hers, a small tear escaped her. Tomorrow she would not be there. She would not be there to hold him, to feed him, to care for him. And it broke her heart just to think of it.

"Shh…Go back to sleep my little darling. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

As though he heard his mother's words, little Harry closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. With one last kiss, she laid him back down. She wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she tore her eyes from her precious child and went back to her letter.

She hasn't seen James in two months. She missed him terribly, but there was nothing she could do. They parted ways after her parents' funeral. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were murdered by Voldemort as a warning to her. But James was there to comfort her through the night. He had always been the only one who could settle her emotions. But the next day, he had to leave for work. Baby Harry was sent off to Hogwarts, and she was to depart for Denmark at once. She wanted to be with her family, but her duties called first.

As she wrote, Lily remembered her days at Hogwarts. It was hard not to; she and James met at Hogwarts, and what a time that was! It has been seven years since her graduation but her memory hasn't faltered.

She glanced at little Harry and smiled at her recollection. It was the middle of seventh year; she and James were going over details for the Halloween celebration. Out of the blue, James asked her why never dated despite her number of admirers. Her answer had been simple, unreserved, and confident.

"I do not believe in love."

This shocked James so much that he couldn't move for a few moments.

"How could you say that? Love is everywhere! You just have to open your eyes to see it."

She only smiled. He didn't pursue it. Yet she remembered thinking, _He grew up amidst love; I grew up never knowing it._

Who could have thought that she would end up married to James Potter? The same guy who, at seventeen, thought he knew everything there is to know, and who, at twenty-two, admitted his ignorance in various aspects. He was a boy at Hogwarts- arrogant, emotional, and unforgiving. But years later, after he's seen more of the world, she changed into someone Lily Evans could love. It took them eight years to figure out they loved each other, but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

She tied her finished letter to her owl, and then prepared to remember what was, and to imagine what could be. Like a broken record, the howling winds, instead of frightening, kept on reminding her of their first kiss.

Something from me:

So, what do think? Please leave a review to let me know. Also, I think this fic is does ok as a one-shot. But if you want me to continue, please leave a review.

I know I said I will concentrate on _Will Someone Just Kiss me In this Pouring Rain, _but this popped into my head and I couldn't stop writing. Take note though that _Will Someone…_ is still going to be a priority for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stared out the window, reminiscing.

She can recall exactly when James Potter changed his mind about her. It was the summer before sixth year. Her mother, a muggle doctor, received a sponsorship from a medicine manufacturing company. The deal was that she and her family will be given an all-expense paid trip to anywhere they choose. In return, Mrs Evans will prescribe their product/s to her patients. Mrs. Evans didn't approve of such practices, but since she really wanted to see the famous Ankor Wat in Cambodia. So she decided to accept the offer. Besides, it will only be this once.

When they got there, she never thought of meeting anyone form Hogwarts. She and Hogwarts were thousands of miles away. But surprise, surprise! Who did she encounter but James Potter?

He was on vacation, like she was. The only difference was that he was joining his father for a tour of the magical world within the depths of Ankor Wat. As it turns out, the once seat of power is still alive, if only through a portal to the magical realm.

Mr. Potter's work took much of his time. The conference and other activities were scheduled to last for two weeks. After the first wwek, James had already covered the whole magical area. So he decides to step through the portal and into the muggle world.

It was lunch time, Sunday. The Evans family decided to eat out. They have just finished ordering when James Potter walked into the restaurant. Lily couldn't hide her shock of seeing a schoolmate so far away from home. A schoolmate too, who almost lost Gryffindor the House Cup last year because of his foolish desire to wander the corridors after hours.

But there he was, standing in the doorway, looking as surprised as she did. Lily quickly recovered, but not before her mother saw what startled her.

"Who was that dear?" she asked casually.

"Who was who?" she countered, pretending not to know what her mother was talking about.

"That boy who just walked in. Do you know him?"

"Oh, that! He's just someone from school." Her head was bowed down. She really didn't want to give more notice to anyone from her school.

"Well why don't you inviter him to join us? He looks alone. I'm sure he will appreciate the company." Mr. Evans was a friendly and polite man; sometimes too friendly.

"Dad, I really don't think he will like it…" she mumbled barely audibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she could never say no to her father. She knew he would insist upon it. He would insist gently, but he would have his way.

She got up, placed her napkin on the table, beside her plate, and walked over to the where James was sitting alone.

She and James weren't friends. That was no secret. Furthermore, James and his friends were usually the reasons why her other schoolmates would disturb her. The said schoolmates would usually call her to settle arguments between James and his friends, and Slytherin boys. Usually, too, by the time she got there, both groups would have been shooting spells at each other. And most of the time, James' group of friends, called the Marauders, started the whole ordeal. Lily considered time to be the most precious resource, and didn't like it being wasted on what Marauders' called fun. Now, in spite of herself, she had to invite him to dine with them for lunch.

He didn't look up until she was standing in front of him. He just looked at her, waiting for a word. Finally she closed her eyes, heaved a huge breath, and began.

"Would you like to come and sit with us for lunch?" she said formally and quickly.

James looked over to where the Evanses were sitting, took a moment, and then faced Lily.

"Are you sure it would be no trouble?"

"Of course not. My dad would love for you to come and dine with us."

With that, he stood up. Lily took that as her cue and walked back to her table. He followed suit, and soon they were there.

It wasn't at all horrible, like Lily imagined James was not his usual self. He was polite, courteous, and was a good conversationalist. Even her family was behaving nicely. She had confidence in her parents but Petunia was another story. Lily resolved to find out later why Petunia wasn't blurting insults and snide comments about the magical world.

She even found herself enjoying his company, despite their relationship at school. She had always imagined him to be like other immature boys her age. But he was truly intelligent. He was informative without sounding smart, and his knowledge seemed to cover a vast expanse of muggle and magical concerns.

After having a wonderful meal and engaging conversation Mr. and Mrs. Evans did not hesitate to ask him to dinner the following night. James did not hesitate to accept. Before they parted, Lily found herself facing him.

"With a family like yours, I guess you're not so bad after all, Evans."

And then he smiled, and walked away.

**Something from me:**

OMG. Thanks for the response. Ok, so here's the next chapter, and I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a review. If you didn't leave a review anyway! Thanks.


End file.
